Suzumiya Haruhi no Kouhen
by Yuki N
Summary: Takes place after the anime ended. A new transfer student arrives, Haruhi wants her to join the SOS Brigade. But something's not quite right, and Yuki's going to find out what it is. KyonxHaru, please R&R! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Transfer Student

This is my first fanfic, so be kind and R&R...also, I'm not exactly sure if I got the title exactly right. This is from Kyon's POV for the time being, when I'm narrating, it will be in italic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu is the property of Kyoto Animation and Nagaru Tanigawa.

After walking home with Haruhi on that day in the rain, life has, once again, returned to a state which one could call 'normal'. Well, as normal as you can get if you see espers, time travelers, and aliens on a regular basis, in this oddball club we call the SOS Brigade. It's a wonderful Friday afternoon, and the weekend is alomst upon us.Hopefully, Haruhi won't call for any meetings outside of school for a while.

For now, Asahina-san is making tea, Nagato is reading yet another dictionary length book, and Itsuki is playing othello and losing badly to me. Haruhi is on clean up duty, allowing for peace and tranquilty, as short as it may be...

Suddenly the door shot open, and Haruhi emerged. So much for peace and tranquility. Oh well. Othello isn't that exciting.

"Hey everyone, guess what?"

Even if we didn't respond, you'd tell us what was going on anyway. Let's hear it.

"There's a new transfer student! And a mysterious one, no less!"

Once again, you fail to tell us _what _exactly makes a transfer student mysterious, other than the fact that they have transfered in the middle of the year.

"Of course, you don't have to worry about a thing, Itsuki, you'll always be the SOS Brigade's number 1 mysterious transfer student! But even so, it's extremely important that she becomes a Brigade member!"

Wait a minute, this transfer student is a girl?! Oh, God. Let's hope for all our sakes that Haruhi doesn't bring her to this Brigade room and harass her like she currently does to Asahina-san.

"However, even though I offered to let her join the SOS Brigade, she said no! Can you believe that?? She said, 'I'm busy with the anime and manga club, and I don't have time for anything else. Sorry!' Is she an otaku or something?? And why did she join so soon? She just got here two days ago!"

Like encouraging otaku behavior at this school by dressing up in bunny girl outfits makes you one to talk. Word on your crazy actions spreads easily in these parts, you know. At least the Computer Research Society hasn't been spreading any rumors. But of course, you aren't the type to care about these things, are you, Haruhi?

"Kyon! Earth to Kyon! Are you there? I have a special brigade assignment for you! Your job is to prusuade her to join the Brigade! Go forth!"

"Why do you want her as a Brigade member, anyway? Other than the fact that she transferred in the middle of the year?" I asked.

"She'll save us money! She's a great costume maker, so I won't have to worry about buying costumes for Mikuru-chan and I. And, regarding why I even know about these things in the first place, I saw her talking to the anime club president a few minutes ago, so she should be by the anime clubroom. Now get your ass moving, Kyon!"

Deciding not to incur Haruhi's anger further, I headed toward the anime clubroom. As I approached the room, I saw two people, 1 girl who had shoulder length, whispy black hair and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. She was speaking with a school uniformed boy with short brown hair and glasses from Asahina-san's class whom I was unable to identify. The short haired girl started to speak.

"There's a meeting on Monday, right? I'll bring some of my costumes then." She looked a bit annoyed.

The guy was estatic. "Wonderful! Okay then, we'll see you then! Ja, ne!" The guy left.

After the glasses boy was out of sight, the girl sighed. I then made my appearance.

"Ano...did you happen to speak to a girl named Suzumiya Haruhi today?" Sucky opening, I know, but what was I supposed to say? Haruhi didn't even tell me the girl's name. I highly doubt Haruhi cared about mundane things such as names. She's still calling me Kyon, after all.

"What is it? Oh, you must be one of the members from that SOS Brigade. Were you ordered to recruit me by your Brigade leader?" she asked. She seemed bored.

"You've heard of us already?"

"Yeah. I originally lived in this area, and heard about Suzumiya-san from my friends who come to this school. Suzumiya-san approached me earlier today, but I decided not to join her club."

"Why?"

"Discovering the supernatural and having fun with them isn't really what I'm into."

"I see..."

"Hmmm...do you really want me to join the SOS Brigade...?Oh, I never got your name. What is it?"

"Well my name is...ah whatever. Just call me Kyon. Everyone else does."

"Kyon, huh? Well, then Kyon, do you really want me to join the SOS Brigade?" she asked. She had a small smile on her face, and her arms were crossed across her chest.

"It doesn't make a difference to me. It's just that, if you don't come, then I will suffer Haruhi's wrath." It's true. A Haruhi who doesn't get her way is a bad Haruhi. It means more trouble for everyone, especially me, Itsuki, who has to deal with her pent up anger in the form of those giant blue monsters called Celestials , and Asahina-san, of course.

The girl laughed. "Well, when you put it like that, I'd hate to make you suffer like that. Okay, I'll think about it. I'll be in your class, so I'll see you then." She started to walk away but turned toward me again. "Oh yeah, you don't know my name, do you? My name is Miyu Kurosawa. It was very nice to meet you, Kyon." she smiled

"Likewise, Kurosawa-san. I'll see you on Monday."

"Hai. Well, until then." She began to walk away. As she did so, I made my way back to the SOS Brigade's room,

I came back to the Brigade room to find...an empty room. I glanced at my watch. It read 5:34. Maybe Haruhi got hungry, or something. I should probably leave as well. I locked up, and headed for home.

_As Miyu headed home, her cell phone rang._

"Hello?"

"Miyu? It's me. I just saw your meeting with Kyon today," _replied a child's voice._

"What?! How did you-"

"Enough. I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't get to attatched to him. If you do, you won't be able to carry out your part of the plan."

"I'm well aware of that! Like I'd be so stupid in the first place." _Miyu snapped. _"Don't be so worried about me, I'll be fine. I'm fully capable of doing what I'm supposed to."

"Didn't seem that way."

"Shut up."

"Well, I'm just letting you know. No need to be so mean, and besides, you shouldn't talk to your superiors like that."

"Superior, don't make me laugh. I'm 7 years older than you!"

"I'll just disregard that and give you some advice before I hang up: beware of the humanoid interface, Yuki Nagato. Your data manipulation abilities were good enough until now, but Yuki is more talented than you in that area. Take care, she's no doubt aware of your true identity by now."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be fine, okay? No humanoid interface, esper, or time traveler, will get in the way of what I'm supposed to do. I WILL kill Haruhi Suzuumiya and Kyon, if he gets in my way."

"Only if he gets in your way?"

"Yes. Unnecessary death is stupid and pointless."

"You've gone soft since that time 3 years ago. At that time, you swore you would kill anyone affliated with Haruhi."

"That was then. This is now."

"Whatever you say, Miyu-neechan."

"I'm going now. I'll talk to you later, little sister."

"Okay. Oyasumi nasai, onee-chan!"

_Miyu hung up. The time on her cell phone read 5:36. _I should hurry home, _she thought. _

"NOTHING will stop me from killing Suzumiya Haruhi!" _she said to herself. _"Nothing!"_ The wind started to blow,quite hard, so she started to head home. Little did Miyu know that the Humanoid Interface, Yuki Nagato, had heard every word of her phone conversation, and was standing behind a telephone pole just behind her. _

Well, that marks the end of the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. When you review, please don't flame, or call Miyu a Mary Sue or an Asakura clone. I'll probably update in a few weeks, Untill then, Ja, ne (see you).


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

Ohayou, kinnichiwa, or kobanwa, depending on the time you are reading this! Yuki N. here. It took a long time for me to update, and I'm truly sorry about that. What with school, youtube, online gaming (flyff is an evil, evil game), I never made any time to write. Well I'm here now, and I hope that a few of our questions will be answered with this chapter!

New announcement: _The rest of this story will be entirely in Kyon's POV from now on. _Why? Well, it's a lot easier for me to write, and it's easier for the readers (at least, that's what I envision). Well, anyway, lets get started, shall we (unless you skipped this whol section).

Disclaimer: Suzumiya Haruhi anime and novels are property of the creators and not me!

--Friday. 5:35 p.m.--

After vacating the school premises, I headed for home. I was about to cross the road to get to the street my house is on when I saw Kurosawa-san again, on her cell phone. She was ahead of me by a few meters.

Does she live around here, I wonder…?

I managed to catch a bit of her conversation.

"…I WILL kill Haruhi Suzumiya and Kyon, if he gets in my way."

_What the hell?! _Don't tell me…she is one of those people that wants to take drastic action against Haruhi? Like Asakura…

After hearing her remark, I quickly hid behind a telephone pole. Kurosawa-san didn't seem to notice me. She finished her convesation, and quickly went on her way. Soon after, Nagato emerged from nowhere, or so it seemed.

I went up to her.

"Ano, Nagato? Did you happen to hear that conversation that Kurosawa-san wa having?"

"I did."

"Okay then..."

What's a person supposed to say in this sort of situation?!

"If you're wondering about if Kurosawa Miyu harming you then you do not need to worry. I will not let that happen."

Hmmm…I can trust Nagato's word more than I can Itsuki's.

"But how does she know about the time travelers and espers and all that?", I enquired.

"Kurosawa Miyu is a humanoid interface herself."

Ah, I knew it, deep down somewhere.

"However, she is not a part of the majority that wishes Suzumiya Haruhi to live in peace."

"I guessed that much already. But why does she want Harihi dead?"

"I do not know." Nagato replied. "They have their reasons for doing what they do but…they have not confided those reasons in anyone outside of their group."

"Groups?"

"Yes. Inside the Data Entity, there are many varied opinions and voices. The majority, as you know, wish for Suzumiya Haruhi to live in peace, while we observe. But like Asakura Ryoko, there are those that believe that considerable action must be taken for there to be a better observational opportunity and sagnificant change. However…change is not always a good thing."

Yup. One event almost triggered the apocalypse. I should know, I was there.

"What should we do about it though, I wonder…?" I pondered aloud.

"You do not need to worry. I will handle this, and in the event I require assistance, I will ask you."

"Ah, okay…"

And with that, Nagato walked away.

Her words didn't do much to help me not worry about the risk I might get killed, but there's not much I can do about it right now. It's best to trust her judgement for now, right?

I checked my watch. 5:59 p.m..

Oh crap. I can't even see my house yet, and I'm late for dinner! Why my mom is so strict about these things, I will never understand. Although I don't need my mom yelling at me right now…

And so, I quickly ran to my house.

--Chapter 2 Owari--

So, how was it? All reviews appreciated and NO FLAMING, otherwise I will bring Yuki and Haruhi into my freetalks and they will rain misery onto your poor soul…

Anyway, as always, read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Shot

Konnichiwa, Ohayo, or Kobanwa, depending on the time you are reading this! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry for not updating!!  I'm researching various things for Kouhen, like the Japanese school system (I'm using the Japanese school calendar, not the North American one). This will most likely happen again…I apologize in advance. I'm really bad about updating things -.- most of the time. I'm doing my best…sort of…

Oh yeah, we musn't forget the disclaimer…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu, it is the property of Nagaru Tanigawa!!

Now then, without further delay and boring AN's, let's press on, shall we?

Chapter 3…START!!

Chapter 3

December 12th, 2006, 8:40

It's officially…Friday. Not that I expect anything particularly hazardous to my well being to happen to me, but then, what do I know? It's been over a week since I heard Kurosawa-san's resolution to kill Haruhi. One week's thinking on this odd scenario hasn't yet given me any inkling as to why she'd want to kill Haruhi. Nagato doesn't even understand her reasoning. How can I?

"Morning." Said Haruhi as she sat down.

I didn't notice her come in. Maybe it's the lack of her mad/enthusiastic vibe I can feel from a mile away.…

Mellow, that's the word.

"You seem down-ish." I said to her. "What's up?"

"I'm tired, there are two weeks left until winter vacation starts, I'm lacking in inspiration, it's Friday…why?"

"Just wondering. Is it against your law to inquire about the brigade chief's well being?" I asked.

"Well, no…Just let me get some sleep, Kyon," she said and rested her head on her desk.

"Haruhi, sensei just walked in…" Kurosawa-san said as she arrived at Haruhi's desk and started prodding her shoulder repeatedly. "Come on, get up…"

Haruhi opened he eyes, but refused to sit up.

"Fine, have it your way…" Kurosawa-san said. "She's like a kid isn't she?" she said as she turned to me, and then walked away.

And now, there's a mundane school day, so let's skip it, shall we?

Fast forward to…

Same Day, 3:00

"Go ahead, I have classroom cleanup duties." Haruhi said after the bell rang. I went to my locker to drop off some odd textbooks, when I found a note:

_At around 5:00, please come to room 1-5. I want to talk to you about something._

_A Friend_

Oh, God. This can't be a confession of love…can it? It SHOULD have been written by a girl, though. The paper…it's pink and has strawberries on it!

Shudder…

Trying to put the note out of my mind (I seriously don't want Haruhi suspecting anything, however ludicrous it might be), I hid the note in my pocket and went to the Brigade room. Greetings were exchanged.

Itsuki got out some game boards. "Othello?"

"No thanks," I replied and turned to Nagato. I asked her how she's doing.

"Relatively well," she said, and then turned back to her book. Thick as a brick, as usual.

I got some tea from Asahina-san and waited for 5:00 to come.

Same day, 5:00

All the brigade members have gone home, and so, I made my way back to room 1-5. Haruhi was inside, waiting?

"Kyon!? What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked.

"I could ask the same thing."

Trying to hide my utter shock here! Does Haruhi really use that type of paper?! Well, she's a girl after all, but still…

"I got a note from someone, who said they wanted to talk to me. You didn't send it, did you?" Haruhi asked. She started to look rather pissed. "God, Kyon, you have the worst taste in stationary! It was pink with strawberries on it!"

"I asked you to come here." Said a figure in the doorway. The figure emerged, and stepped into the fading light that was coming from the windows. It was a man, in his 30's who was dressed like one of the Men in Black, with sunglasses too. At 5:00 p.m…It's not that bright out is it?

"Who the hell are you?!" Haruhi asked. "And what was with that…strangely cute stationary!? What kind of guy uses that type of thing?!"

"It's not really important. If you really want to know, I suggest you ask Asahina Mikuru. As for the paper, I borrowed it from someone. Like I'd buy that crap." He seems slightly annoyed now.

He took something out of his pocket.

Oh, crap…

NOT A GUN!!

And he's pointing it at Haruhi. Crap. Again.

"Now then. _You, _there," he gestured towards me with the gun. "You can stand aside if you like. There's no need for you to get hurt."

"Like I'd go for that." I retorted.

Maybe if I can stall for time, Nagato will come and get us out of this mess…but I can't keep relying on her…

But then again…

I don't want to die. But I can't let Haruhi die either. And Haruhi's spirit would haunt me for the rest of my lie if I let her die.

Like I'd let that happen!

"Bravery…" the man smirked. "But it won't do you any good."

He fired.

Crap again.

There's nowhere to hide.

What else can I do? I dived in front of the bullet meant for Haruhi.

Blood was dripping on the floor. _My _blood. I put my hand to the wound. The fact that I can feel a bullet there is a bit…nauseating.

Not that I'm the type to read gory adventure novels, but I remember vaguely that people, when hit by bullets, are so light headed, that they're "giddy" with pain.

That's pure and utter shit. I'm hardly "giddy", the wound hurts like hell.

The sunglasses man laughs again. I expected, and yet, didn't expect you to do that, he says.

Why does everything seem so…crap, in this state, I can't think of a decent adjective to describe what I'm feeling. I have a vague feeling that all of this is going to be a blur, if I ever get out of this.

"Kyon? Kyon!!"

Haruhi's voice seems so far away, even though she's right next to me.

Crap, I can't collapse now, I haven't even lost that much blood yet! Or have I? I'm on the verge of collapsing, but I do my best to stay up.

"Like hell I'd let you shoot Haruhi!" I say. Am I being cliché? I think I am, but stuff like that is the least of my worries.

"Look, I'd really appreciated it if you'd get out of my way." The man said. He seems annoyed again, I think, from his tone.

"Over my dead body!" I shoot back.

"Suit yourself." He says unconcernedly.

Well, I've sealed my fate. Goodbye, cruel world!

_Stop being so cliché, _says this voice in my head, _and get a grip on yourself! I'm pretty sure you _DON'T _have a death wish, so start fighting!_

But it hurts too much though…maybe I'll collapse…the floor looks pretty comfortable right now…

_Damn it, you baka, GET A GRIP!!_

Is it possible for me, assuming this is me (the voice is speaking in my voice, afterall), to tell myself to get a grip? This is weird…

I hear more gunshots.

Wait…

They aren't hitting me?

A familiar figure is in front of me again. Like that other time…

"Nagato…?"

She doesn't answer my call.

She addresses the sunglasses man. "What are you doing here?"

"Kyon-kun, we should get out of here…there's most likely going to be a fight, and I doubt any of us would want to get caught up in it," says Asahina-san, whom I'm pretty sure arrived with Nagato.

Not having the strength to resist, I let Asahina-san lead me out of the room with Haruhi's footsteps behind.

"Hold on, I'm not done with you guys yet!!" says the sunglasses man.

I think Nagato starts kicking this guy's ass now. I can't really describe it, as I'm facing the other way, but it sounds painful. _Very _painful.

"The intruder has been incapacitated." Nagato said simply. I can hear the guy moaning in the corner. Justice has been served!

I think I've lost enough blood now to warrant collapse. Thus, I let the darkness eat around my vision, and fall into a deep sleep…

"Oi, Kyon!"

"Kyon-kun, please hang in there!"

I'm gone.

When I woke up, I saw Nagato beside me. The pain has been reduced to a slight throb.

"Are you all right?" asks an expressionless voice. Nagato again.

"I'm as good as anyone who's been shot can expect to be…"

"That's good." She says simply. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't…get there in time. I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt. If I had been only a few seconds later, you most likely would have died." she stated plainly. She was speaking in her ordinary, toneless voice, as usual. I had nothing to say to argue the point.

"Where are we, exactly?" I asked, both to change the subject and out of curiosity.

"My apartment. Suzumiya Haruhi and Asahina Mikuru are in the main room."

"I see. You healed me, right?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Suddenly, there was some noise outside. Banging, and Asahina-san going, "Kya! Please be careful!"

I stood up and went to see what was going on. Haruhi and Asahina-san were drinking tea, and Haruhi had banged her fist on the table. One of the cups had spilled.

"Oh Kyon, there you are."

"What's going on here? Kindly do not bang on other people's furniture." I said, as I saw Haruhi's fist was still on Nagato's table.

"Well, now that you're up, you can tell me what the hell that was about."

A cliffie, I guess…I'm sorry, but I didn't want this chapter to go on longer!! I will most certainly update in about a week though! Btw, if you're wondering about the "giddy with pain" thing, I'm pretty sure I saw it in Mortal Engines by Phillip Reeve. I think. I think Kyon would really like that novel, the whole series (Hungry City Chronicles, it's called) as well.

As always, please R&R, and no flaming!!


	4. Chapter 4: Winter Break

Hello again! I haven't updated in a while…although this happens a lot, I apologize again. I read all of the reviews you guys sent in, thank you very much! 

By the way, _yes, _I _know _I made a lot of stupid mistakes (the dates for example). I'm sorry. I'll try to have the Japanese names in the Japanese order. All the dates should be correct this chapter. Just disregard the the incorrect dates from last chapter. It should actually have been December 8th, 2006; I was looking at January instead of December.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Tanigawa Nagaru owns all (except the OC).

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Chapter 4

December 8th, 2006, (exact time unknown, maybe around 7:30?)

"Out with it, Kyon!" Haruhi said, looking at me expectantly. "Mikuru-chan and Yuki refuse to tell me anything about what happened. You two seemed to have some sort of understanding at the time…" she said, her voice trailing off.

What am I supposed to tell her!? That aliens (or are Time Travelers included now? That guy seemed to know Mikuru.) are out to kill you for reasons unknown? This information would make Haruhi reckless, which would be dangerous to all of the Brigade's well being, and make her emotionally unstable, which would cause the creation of more Closed Space and Celestials. I doubt Itsuki needs more work right now, or would want more work ever…

What to do…

Nagato "ahem"ed to get everyone's attention. She turned to face Haruhi's gaze, which on any normal day would have that odd twinkle that signified my impending suffering, but today…not only her eyes, but her face radiated stress, anger, and a slight hint of worry. She would probably deny the "worry" part if I asked her about it later.

Nagato then started muttering in that odd backward and fast-forwarded language of hers, so softly that it almost escaped my hearing. Haruhi's expression became vacant.

And then Haruhi disappeared.

"I have implanted false memories as for what happened after she exited the Brigade room. You won't have to worry about making excuses on Monday. She is now outside her house, there isn't a need to worry about her safety."

"Understood. That reminds me…that guy gave me the impression that he knew you. Is that true?" I asked.

"Well…yes," Asahina-san said, reluctant to elaborate.

I probed further. "How, exactly?"

"He's one of my superiors, the Time Travelers in this area and time send him reports and the like, and he's here for assistance, if we need it. However, he was recently fired from his position. Now I see why." She looked sad.

"It's getting late." Nagato said. Asahina-san and I tried to find a clock somewhere in the house.

Finding no clocks nearby, I asked for the time. "7:50." She replied.

That late already, huh…?

And so, I departed into the night…

Friday, December 22, 2007

After a boatload of tests our teachers tried to cram in before break started, Winter Break is finally here!

And now, the time begins when my teachers will mark my test questions wrong. They've also assigned us _way_ too much homework; enough to convince any middle schooler high school teachers are sent from hell. But I refuse to think about that now. I just want Asahina-san's tea, and some time to enjoy it before the SOS Brigade's "Christmas/New Year's Activities" begin. Which, by the way, is just Haruhi's excuse for everyone to come to my house and do nothing. Well, maybe we'll have some nabe (1) or something. That wouldn't be so bad.

"Come on, Kyon! I need to make an announcement, and you need to be there too!" Haruhi said, pulling me along with her. She stopped briefly, and said to Kurosawa-san, "You too, Miyu-chan! Hurry up! Lateness in any form will _not _be tolerated!"

"Alright! Give me a sec!" Kurosawa-san said.

When she finished gathering her stuff, we departed.

"All right then, let's get down to business, shall we?" she said when Itsuki and Asahina-san arrived. "Wait…where's Tsuruya-san?"

"She said she'd be a bit-" Asahina-san started to say when:

"Kyahoo" said Tsuruya-san in the doorway. "I said I would be a bit late, but things worked out a bit faster than usual! Shall I announce the good news?" she asked Haruhi.

Haruhi gave the go-ahead.

"All right then! Well, on the day after Boxing Day, we'll all be going to my mountain cottage for skiing and other snow related fun! We come back on New Year's Day, so be prepared for lots of fun and food!"

"The reason for leaving after Boxing Day," Haruhi added, "is so that you guys will have time to finish the homework you were assigned. That way, there will _no _distractions, and we'll be able to enjoy our time to the fullest!"

I think I'm the only one she suspects to leave their homework till the last minute.

"Kyon!" Haruhi said, pointing at me. "You'd better not procrastinate until Boxing Day, otherwise there will be extreme penalties!"

Before I could utter a retort, Tsuruya-san said "We'll all meet at my house at eight, bright and early, Haruharu has the address if you need it. Well, I guess my business here is done I shall see you guys on the 27th! Until then Oh yeah, Kyon-kun, Haruharu, study hard!" She waved, then exited, closing the door behind her.

Biting back my earlier retort, I accepted some of Asahina-san's tea, and tried to get started on my homework.

December 27th, 2006

I somehow managed to finish all my homework after that Friday. I think I got a lot of stuff wrong, but I'm not too concerned about it at the moment.

Christmas was rather uneventful this year. I got a new watch and some winter clothing (from my mom). My sister gave me a handmade "Merry Christmas, onii-chan!" card. It's been so long since she's called me that, so I was really amazed, and happy.

But my good mood was destroyed when I was about to leave.

After putting on my shoes, I picked up my duffel bad to find that it was unusually heavy. I most certainly didn't pack it that way yesterday…

Unless…

I unzipped it to find my sister inside. _Again._ She did this when we went to the island too, didn't she…

"Noooo! Kyon-kuuun! Don't leave me behind!!" my sister said, trying to pull me back into the house. I finally agreed to let her tag along after my mom said, "For God's sake, just bring her with you! Isn't it good that your sister wants to spend so much time with you?"

Having no desire to express my thoughts on the matter, I let my sister come with me. Suprisingly, my sister had a pre-packed bag ready in her room. Either my sister managed to pack it on her own, or this was planned…

Putting that out of my mind, I arrived at Tsuruya-san's house. It's already five after eight. Haruhi isn't going to be pleased.

"Uwah!" went my sister. This is my first time visiting as well, so I could echo her amazement.

Tsuruya'san's house is really big. A mansion, with a 10 metre high fence around it, some fountains in front too.

"Kyahoo! There you guys are!" said Tsuruya-san's voice out of an intercom, somewhere. "There are security cameras installed, so I can see you guys. Give me a sec, I'll let you in." the gates swung open.

We went inside the house to find a butler waiting. He led us to a room a floor up where we found Haruhi, Koizumi, Nagato, Asahina-san, and Kurosawa-san, and another girl, about the same age as my sister.

"Morning." Said Koizumi, Nagato, Asahina-san and Kurosawa-san

"Kyon," Haruhi said, "_You _are _late!!_ But because it is only two days after Christmas, I shall be merciful, and not give you any penalties. Make sure it doesn't happen again!"

"Shall we get going?" said a familiar voice. It was Arakawa-san, that butler from the island. Mori-san appeared with him.

"Since Koizumi recommended these guys, I decided to hire them!" said Tsuruya-san. "Well, no more dawdling, lets go, nyoro!"

She led the way outside to where a small bus was parked.

"It belongs to my family, so you guys can ride, free of charge!" Tsuruya-san said. "Come, come!"

We stepped aboard, and set off.

--Chapter End—

Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Truthfully, I was working on this since two weeks ago, but nothing good came out, so I left it for a week. I apologize. I just wanted to get an update out before I left for my vacation. (Toronto). I'll update in September or October.

As always, please R&R, and no flames.


End file.
